ostpreussenwikiaorg_de-20200213-history
Otto Wallach
thumb|right|Otto Wallach Otto Wallach (* 27. März 1847 in Königsberg; † 26. Februar 1931 in Göttingen) war ein deutscher Chemiker. Leben Wallachs Vater war ein Oberregierungsrat in Ostpreußen, seine Mutter entstammte aus Franche Comté. 1853 wurde sein Vater Direktor der Oberrechnungskammer in Potsdam und bezog ein Haus am Nauener Tor in Potsdam. Ab 1856 besuchte Otto Wallach ein Potsdamer Gymnasium mit Latein- und Griechischunterricht. Wallach machte am 30. März 1857 sein Abitur. Sein Chemiestudium begann er an der Georg-August-Universität Göttingen in Göttingen - in einem Chemieneubau (für 100 Praktikanten) von 1860 - bei Friedrich Wöhler. Sein Studium setzte er dann in Berlin bei August Wilhelm von Hofmann fort. Dort lernte er auch autodidaktisch Sprachen: Englisch, Italienisch, Spanisch. Er kehrte bald wieder nach Göttingen zurück und begann 1868 seine Doktorarbeit (Über vom Toluol abgeleitete neue isomere Verbindungen) bei Hans Hübner. Ab 1870 wurde er Mitarbeiter von August Kekulé an der Bonner Universität und diente 1870/71 im deutsch-französischen Krieg als Helfer beim Roten Kreuz. In seinen Erinnerungen beschrieb er den Kriegsausbruch in Bonn. 1871 ging er zu Agfa in Berlin, er war dort in der Chloral-Produktion tätig. Bonn Im April 1872 bekam Wallach in Bonn bei Kekulé eine Anstellung im Praktikum für organische Chemie (neben Ludwig Claisen, Wilhelm Koenigs, Walter Spring) mit der Aussicht auf eine spätere Habilitation. Dort fand er eine Umsetzung von Chloral zu Dichloressigsäure oder Dichloressigsäureester unter dem katalytischen Einfluss von Cyanidionen. Diese Arbeit weitete er zu einer Habilitationsschrift aus und wurde am 4. Februar 1873 Privatdozent, Anfang 1876 bekam er eine ordentliche Professur. In Bonn hielt Wallach nun bald Vorlesungen über analytische Chemie, organische Chemie, theoretische Chemie, Geschichte der chemischen Theorien, so dass sich Kekulé sehr positiv über Wallach äußerte. Ab 1879 unterrichtete Wallach in Pharmazie. Er bezog ab 1884 die etherischen Öle – die Terpene – in seine Forschungsarbeiten ein. Göttingen Zwischen 1889 bis 1915 war Wallach Institusdirektor der Chemie in Göttingen. Dort organisierte er den Universitätsneubau, die Prüfungsordnung, Neuorganisation des Unterrichts, Aufnahme der Dissoziationstheorie, Kenntnisse der physikalischen Chemie in den Ausbildungsplan. Die Zahl der Studenten im Praktikum stieg von 67 auf 260 (1914). Wallach war mit der Einstellung von neuen Mitarbeitern für die Ausbildung befasst: Arthur Kötz (Organische Synthese), Julius Meyer (Pulegensäure), Wilhelm Blitz (Terpenchemie und anorganische Chemie), Albert Hesse (Terpenchemie), Karl Arthur Scheunert, Walther Borsche (Amid-, Imidchloride), Johannes Sielisch, Heinrich Wienhaus, Carl Mannich. Die Gründung des physikalischen Instituts in Göttingen unter Leitung von Walther Nernst wurde vom Ministerialrat Althoff in die Wege geleitet. Die Leitung des Anorganik-Instituts erhielt Gustav Tammann, später Richard Zsigmondy. Für chemische Technologie erhielt Ferdinand Fischer ein eigenes Institut. Neben Berlin, München wurde durch den Einfluss Wallachs Göttingen zur wichtigsten Ausbildungsstätte für Chemiker. Bei Wallach wurden 219 Doktoranden in Göttingen promoviert. Unter den Doktoranden waren später bedeutende Personen: Hans Heinrich Schlubach (später Professor in Hamburg), Ernst Schmitz (Professor für Physiologie in Breslau), Arthur Binz (Generalsekretär der Deutschen Chemischen Gesellschaft), Walter Norman Haworth (Professor für Zuckerchemie und Nobelpreisträger), Frederick Challenger (Professor für Chemie in Leeds), Julius Salkind (Professor in Leningrad), Edward Kremers (Professor für Pharmazie in Madison, USA), ST. Moycho, F. Zienkowski. Im Jahr 1909 erschien das Werk Terpene und Campher von Wallach . Im Jahr 1909 wurde er auch zum Präsidenten der Deutschen Chemischen Gesellschaft gewählt. Aus einer gekauften Zeitung erfuhr Wallach im Jahre 1910, dass ihm der Nobelpreis für seine Chemie verliehen wurde. 1912 wurde Wallach Ehrenmitglied der Belgischen Chemischen Gesellschaft. Im November 1912 erhielt Wallach die Davy-Medaille der Royal Society (zurückgezogen im Ersten Weltkrieg). Für den 31. Juli 1914, einen Tag vor Kriegsausbruch, war das Ausscheiden von Wallach aus dem Institut geplant. Er führte sein Amt jedoch dann bis zum 1. Oktober 1915 weiter. Im September 1930 hatte Wallach einen Schlaganfall, ein zweiter folgte im Februar 1931. Geheimer Regierungsrat Professor Dr. Dr. med. h.c. Dr.Ing.E.h. Otto Wallach starb am 26. Februar 1931 in Göttingen. Sein Grab befindet sich auf dem Stadtfriedhof Göttingen, auf dem außer ihm auch Max Born, Otto Hahn, Walther Nernst, Max von Laue, Max Planck, Adolf Windaus und Richard Zsigmondy als Nobelpreisträger bestattet sind. Wissenschaftliche Leistungen Die Habilitationsschrift bezog sich auf eine sehr milde Oxidation von Aldehydgruppen (z. B. Im Chloral) mit katalytischen Mengen Cyanidionen zu Carbonsäuren oder Carbonsäureestern. O. Wallach: Über die Einwirkung von Cyankalium auf Chloral, eine neue Darstellungsweise von Dichloressigsäure, Berichte Der Deutschen Chem. Gesellschaft 6, 114 (1873) Diese sehr milde Oxidation wird in leicht abgewandelter Form (Corey-Oxidation) auch heute für sehr empfindliche Allylalkohole in Naturstoffsynthesen gerne genutzt. E. J. Corey, N. W. Gillman, B. E. Gunem; J. Am. Chem. Soc. 90, 5616 (1968) Bei Zugabe von Braunstein kann auch aus ungesättigten Alkoholen direkt die Carbonsäure oder der Carbonsäureester hergestellt werden. Bei der Einwirkung von Schwefelwasserstoff auf Cyanid entdeckte Wallach das Chrysean, eine Verbindung mit Thiazolring an der eine Amino- und eine Thio-Carbamidgruppe geknüpft sind. O. Wallach: Über ein neues schwefelhaltiges Derivat der Blausäure, Berichte Der Deutschen Chem. Gesellschaft, 7, 902 (1874) Aus Säureamiden lassen sich nach Behandlung mit Phosphorpentachlorid Amidchloride und Imidchloride herstellen. Wallach entdeckte durch Umsetzung der Imidchloride mit Ammoniak oder Aminen die Stoffgruppe der Amidine. Aus den Säureamiden der Oxalsäure konnten so Abkömmlinge des Imidazols hergestellt werden.O. Wallach, A. Grossmann: Zur Kenntnis der Säureimidchloride und Amidine, Berichte Der Deutschen Chem. Gesellschaft, 11, 753 (1878). In der weiteren Untersuchung konnte er auch Thiamide herstellen, die sich leicht am Schwefel alkylieren ließen, so dass sich leicht Thioester oder Thiole herstellen lassen.O. Wallach, H. Bleibtreu, R. Laiblin: Zur Kenntnis organischer Thioverbindungen, Berichte Der Deutschen Chem. Gesellschaft 11, 1590 (1878) Ein anderes Gebiet war die Entdeckung von wichtigen Farbstoffgruppen, den Disazo- und Trisazoverbindungen, die sich aus Azoxybenzol und Isomerisierung herstellen ließen.O. Wallach: Die Geschichte der Azofarbstoffe, Berichte Der Deutschen Chem. Gesellschaft, 15, 22 (1882) Die Firma Agfa konnte aufgrund dieser Entdeckung bald den Farbstoff Resorcinbraun in den Handel bringen. Im Arbeitskreis wurde dann auch die Monoacetylierung von Diaminen entwickelt, so dass nur eine Aminogruppe für die diazotiert wurde. Terpene Wallachs bedeutendste Leistungen lagen auf dem Gebiet der Terpenchemie. Mit diesen Arbeiten begann er ab 1884. Wallach schrieb 129 längere Artikel zur Terpenchemie für Liebigs Annalen. Da zur Strukturaufklärung von organischen Verbindungen in früherer Zeit bekannt waren, mussten die Konstitutionformeln anhand von Elementaranalyse, Molekularrefraktion, Eigenschaften und Verhalten, Abbaureaktionen, Synthese überprüft werden. Die korrekte Einordnung in Stoffklassen war für diese Arbeiten von wesentlicher Bedeutung. Auch die Siedepunkte nutzte Wallach, um Stoffgruppen von Terpenen abzuleiten. Wichtigstes Ziel war zunächst die Terpengruppen mit der Summenformel C10H16 zu bestimmen. Im Jahr 1887 leitete Wallach für Pinen (gab auch den Namen für dies Terpen) eine bicyclische Struktur ab, die nahezu der tatsächlichen Struktur von Pinen entsprach.O. Wallach, E. Weber: Zur Kenntnis der Terpene und der ätherischen Öle, Liebigs Annalen der Chemie, 239, 1 (1887) In der Folge konnten viele andere Terpene mit Kristallisationsmethoden (Nitrosylchlorid, Bromanlagerung) abgetrennt und eingeordnet werden. Schon 1885 vermutete Wallach, dass Terpene aus einem Grundbaustein, dem Isopren, aufgebaut sein müssten.O. Wallach: Zur Kenntnis der Terpene und ätherischen Öle, Liebigs Annalen, 227, 277 (1885) Wichtige Aufklärungsarbeiten leistete er zur Strukturermittlung von Pinen, Limonen, Cineol, Dipenten, Terpineol, Pulegon, Pinocarvon, Cadinen, Caryophyllen. Auch Umlagerungsreaktionen wie beispielsweise von Terpinolen zu Phellandren, Terpinen wurden von ihm untersucht. Er untersuchte die Umwandlung eines Sechring (Pulegon) in einen Fünfring (Pulegen, Pulegensäure) bei der Behandlung von Pulegon mit Brom und die Umwandlung bei Behandlung von Cyclohexanon mit Brom zu Cyclopentanon. Auch Ringerweiterungsreaktionen wurden von Wallach und seinem Mitarbeiter H. Schrader untersucht. Wichtig waren die Arbeiten der Umwandlung von Carvon zu Eucarvon und die Umwandlung des Cyclohexanols in Cycloheptanol mit einer Reformatzky-Saytzeff-Reaktion.O. Wallach, C. Ohligmacher : Umwandlungsprodukte des Carvontribromids, Liebigs Annalen, 305, 223 (1899),O. Wallach: Zur Kenntnis der Terpene und ätherischen Öle,85.. Abhandlung, Über das Verhalten der Nitrite primärer Basen und über Ringerweiterungen carbocyclischer Systeme, Liebigs Annalen, 353, 318 (1907) Als Wallach seine Arbeit an ätherischen Pflanzenölen begann, waren die Inhaltsstoffe in jedem einzelnen Öl verschieden benannt. Er konnte zunächst nachweisen, dass es sich oft um identische Verbindungen handelte. Durch Addition von Halogenwasserstoffen gelang es Wallach schließlich auch, deren Strukturen aufzuklären. Die darauf folgende industrielle Entwicklung synthetischer Duftstoffe führte zum Zusammenbruch der klassischen Duftstoff-Monopole. Die neuen Möglichkeiten zur Analyse erlaubten erstmalig Qualitätsstandards in der Parfümindustrie. Wallach stellte 1887 die Biogenetische Isoprenregel auf (siehe Terpene). Die Leuckart-Wallach-Reaktion ist nach ihm und Rudolf Leuckart benannt. Ehrungen * 1910: Nobelpreis für Chemie mit der Begründung als Anerkennung des Verdienstes, das er sich um die Entwicklung der organischen Chemie und der chemischen Industrie durch seine bahnbrechenden Arbeiten auf dem Gebiet der alicyclischen Verbindungen erworben hat * 1911: Kaiserlicher Roter Adlerorden III. Klasse * 1912: Ehrenmitglied im Verein Deutscher Chemiker * 1915: Preußischer Königlicher Kronenorden II. Klasse Zum Andenken an Otto Wallach errichtete die Firma Dragoco Gerberding & Co. AG, Holzminden, anlässlich des 70. Geburtstages ihres Gründers, C. W. Gerberding, 1964 bei der Gesellschaft Deutscher Chemiker (GDCh) den Otto-Wallach-Fonds. Von 1966 bis 2002 verlieh die GDCh daraus die mit einem Geldpreis dotierte Otto-Wallach-Plakette an Forscher aus europäischen Ländern für ihre besonderen Leistungen auf dem Gebiet der etherischen Öle, der Terpene und Polyterpenen oder der biochemischen Lock- und Abschreckungsstoffe. Die Fakultät für Chemie der Georg-August-Universität Göttingen zeichnet besonders herausragende Leistungen zudem mit dem Otto-Wallach-Preis aus. Literatur * Otto Wallach: Lebenserinnerungen. Potsdam, Berlin, Bonn, Göttingen (Hrsg: Günther Beer und Horst Remane), Verlag f. Wiss.- u. Regionalgesch. (Dezember 2000) ISBN 978-3929134346 * Leopold Ruzicka: In "Third Pedler lecture. The life and work of Otto Wallach", J. Chem. Soc. 1932, 1582 . * Carolyn Pratt Brock, W. Bernd Schweizer, Jack D. Dunitz: In "On the validity of Wallach's rule: on the density and stability of racemic crystals compared with their chiral counterparts" J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1991, 113, 9811 . * Walter Hückel: Otto Wallach, Chemische Berichte, 94, 8, S. 7 - 58 Literaturzitate Weblinks * * Kategorie:Chemiker (19. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Chemiker (20. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Hochschullehrer (Göttingen) Kategorie:Hochschullehrer (Bonn) Kategorie:Nobelpreisträger für Chemie Kategorie:Träger des Preußischen Königlichen Kronenordens 2. Klasse Kategorie:Träger des Roten Adlerordens 3. Klasse Kategorie:Mitglied der Akademie der Wissenschaften zu Göttingen Kategorie:Person (Ostpreußen) Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Geboren 1847 Kategorie:Gestorben 1931 Kategorie:Mann ar:أوتو فالاخ be:Ота Валах bs:Otto Wallach ca:Otto Wallach cs:Otto Wallach en:Otto Wallach eo:Otto Wallach es:Otto Wallach fi:Otto Wallach fr:Otto Wallach gd:Otto Wallach gl:Otto Wallach he:אוטו וולך hr:Otto Wallach id:Otto Wallach io:Otto Wallach it:Otto Wallach ja:オットー・ヴァラッハ ko:오토 발라흐 la:Otto Wallach nl:Otto Wallach no:Otto Wallach oc:Otto Wallach pl:Otto Wallach pnb:اٹو ولاخ pt:Otto Wallach ro:Otto Wallach ru:Валлах, Отто sh:Otto Wallach sk:Otto Wallach sq:Otto Wallach sv:Otto Wallach sw:Otto Wallach tr:Otto Wallach uk:Отто Валлах yo:Otto Wallach zh:奥托·瓦拉赫